Cured
by Frob
Summary: Abby has been partially cured of her vampirism. With new benefits come new problems.


"Happy Birthday, Owen!" A mother congratulated her son, giving him a piece of cake. A girl was sitting next to him.

"Abby, would you like some cake too?" The lady asked.

"No, miss, thank you…"

"Owen, I still cannot understand, why are we celebrating your birthday in an old fort?" Owen's mom asked.

"Because it is fun!" Owen smile with a wide fake smile. Abby noticed that the only reason he is here is because of her, since she has been living in this fort ever since Owen moved to a small town in Massachusetts.

Abby decided not to hide from Owen's mother any longer and came up with an idea of a birthday party in the fort.

"Abby, please have some lemonade instead". Owen's mother insisted no matter how much Abby refused. Finally she agreed to take a sip. She did not notice that during the argument a strange liquid from the sealing fell from the fort in Abby's cup. Abby drank the lemonade. A minute later she stood up and went to another hall of the fort. Owen though she was going to throw up for a few minutes and later comeback.

Ten minutes passed and Owen began to worry. He stood up and told his mother:

"I am going to check on Abby…"

Owen was shocked at what he saw. Abby was throwing up blood. It looked like she threw up some sort of a liquid at first, but soon something bad had happened.

"…something…" Abby growled and fell on the ground. Owen stood there frozen: "Is she dead?"

He quickly fell on his knees and put his ear on Abby's heart: It stopped. He had to act fast. He tried to reanimate her giving her an indirect heart massage and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Abby, please, wake up!"

He tried and tried… The moment he wanted to give up Abby coughed.

"Abby, you are alive!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" Abby asked with a weak voice.

"You just…died for a second…"

"My stomach hurts, I am hungry…I am thirsty…"

"You want blood? I can…I can give some…" Owen offered.

"No… I can feel again…I haven't felt like this since…Could it be…" Abby whispered full of joy.

"No, it is too risky! You cannot go to see the sun!"

Abby wanted to stand up, but pain filled her feet like never before. She did not want to show that to Owen and sat down.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Nothing… Bring me some of that cake".

"You're kidding, right?"

Abby understood that Owen would never believe her and she barely stood up. Owen noticed that she was hurt and helped her to the table, where his mother was drinking Russian vodka. Abby began lavishly consume the cake.

"Abby, what is going on?" Owen asked whispering in her ear.

"My vampirism has been partially cured". Abby whispered back. "I have heard stories about that potion, I regain my immortality and eternal youth, but lose many of my weaknesses such as depending on blood and being destroyed by the sun. Alas, I lose one of my very important ability… Now I can feel the climate change and pain… I think the main ingredient fell from the sealing. It has to do something with bats..."

"Abby, that's great news! Finally you can come out of the fort!"

Abby drank three glasses of lemonade and said:

"Where have I been walking? My feet are killing me".

"I don't know on the snow, on rooftops and... I have an idea! Let's go to another room . Even if it is my own birthday, I have a surprise for you".

_Five minutes later…_

"Ah…Owen, you were right, this does make me feel reborn". Abby said as Owen rubbed her feet.

"Your feet are very sore and it will be better for you if you don't walk for a few days". Owen responded applying more pressure.

"Wait, Owen, since I am not a vampire anymore I also want to go outside and feel the heat of the sun again".

"You will, I promise, but your feet are weak for now. I will take care of you".

"Owen, you are the best…" Abby said and kissed him suddenly right in the lips. Owen began to rub harder.

"Ouch…That hurts, stop, stop…ouch…ah…" Abby resisted.

"Just relax". Owen said and ran his finger through the arch of her right foot.

"They hurt…They hurt a lot…"

"Everything will be ok..."

_To be continued…_


End file.
